stargateresurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy Class Flagship
The Legacy Class Flagship was orginally designed by Indra to be created as a mobile base that could be used to lay siege to entire systems. However the plans were pushed back into a file do to the size of such a craft. Several versions were created however though the final version would be much more a ship of war for fleet battled than a mobile fortress. The ship was finally created after a massive Ancient warship was found dead and driftin in space. Massive amounts of damage, later discovered to be the work of Malacathi cannon, rendered most of the vessel useless. Hower the bones of the ship were strong and it provided the material for much of it's rebuild. The Ancient warship was reborn during the Malacathi battles and was also able to contribute to the final blow that forced the enemy into retreat. Power Supply of Mark IV The massive ship is powered by a collective five Mark IV rated Anti-Matter generators. These provide enough power to run ever system at max for long periods of time and even, if needed, may provide enough power to fuse the systems aboard if dedicated to only a handful. This ship also carries a power transfer and resupply unit that uses a miniatre stargate to connect to a power station when not in Hyperspace. This lets the ship refill it's anti-matter storage tanks as well as feed of the power of a star if needed. The overload of this system could result in an explotion that would not only vaporize the Legacy, but would also heavily damage anything nearby from the shockwave. Shielding of Mark V Using a heavy weight version of the sectioned shielding created by NaySmithe, these systems have been upgraded using Ancient and Asgard shielding technologies to run with less power and strength. These systems, because of how they were designed, can be pushed with more power and hold through even the most powerful weapons. However this would require a power source capapble of it and would only be able to be used for a short while before the power and control lines melt or fuse to each other rendering the shield system useless. Alongside the main shields is a smaller asgard based shield system that is made to hub thr frame of the ship. This holds the ship in perfect form even though stressed during high stress combat movements. Not meant to protect the ship from enemy weapons fire this shield will hold a Legacy class perfect even if it's broken in half from weapons fire. Weapons of Mark IV Weapons: -24 Anti-Matter Cannon (Slight angle able to give a fuller more directed broadside.) -2,400 Mk III ship based dual ion cannon turrets -70 extending Plasma launchers (Five in a vertical row. They're spaced along side the sides of the ship) -Point Defense lasers. placed alongside the main weapon ports through the hull of the ships these small lasers fire high intensity beams at a rate of 3 per second. The defense system uses the computer to have each fire on its own accord picking targates as they are deemed fit. -Bays containing unknown amount of warheads. --64 naquada based canister explosives --32 Anti-Matter based canister explosives --10 Thermobaric based canister explosives --Unknown amount of smaller anti-matter type missiles for ship vs ship use (Plasma launchers is a weapon for close range combat only. Long spider like arms extend from the sides of the ship. These arms transport the plasma to computer controlled nozzles where the weaponized liquid is fired out into space. The nozzle and pressure variations let the weapons master of the ship control the spread and directness of the weapon. The sectioned shielding system is designed to allow for these even when shields are at full strength.) Hull of Mark III The Massive hull has been reinforced throughout the entire ship with ribbing of naquada/trinium based alloys. The hull itself was created using trinium that was alloyed with tiny gaps within the mtal to absorb impacts and provide what would seem like thousands more walls to fire through instead of a single thicker one. This method makes the hull much more protecting and also lowers the overall mass of the ship letting it use smaller engines. These metal plates however are not the only protection of the ship, Mark III reflex armor, and a covering of lead protect the ship from harm. The inside is all strutural beams crossing in as little places as possible while still keeping the ship strong. Engine Systems of Mark IV Mark IV Heavy Ion engines based in the rear of the crac along with many lathe Ion thrusters that are arranged all over the ship make this craft amazingly agile at it's size. While overall the sheer length of the craft limits it's movement the beast will leap foward and reach amazing speeds with the power of the engines compared to the porportionally lower mass of the craft. Secondary and Other Systems -Hanger bays: Massive docking alcoves line the lower half of the ship. These will hold a full sized Ha'tak as well as many fighters and drones. These are seperatly shielding due to the fact that they are half open to the outside of the ship. So the shields for them keep atmosphere as well as people and materials within the ship instead of letting be throw outside and into the main shield matrix. (An onboard contigent of 120 Aether Wolves, 30 Alkesh, 300 Gliders, and able onboard space for 10 Ethelwulf or other Hat'ak vessels.) -Extending shipyard: A single compact shipyard folds into the side of the ship. This is able to be used when landed and can repair or create a full Ethelwulf or other Mark III ship if needed. Supplies are kept aboard the ship for emergancy times when a Ethelwulf might be needed to be built. -Ring systems: Specially made ring systems are placed throughout the ship for easy travel from end to end and also for ease of boarding the vessel. Only certain rings can connect to outside devices however due to the custom build of most the rings. -Assualt Bays: Large hanger like sections of the ship extend into ranps when the ship lands. These are able to launch troops or ground assualt craft if needed and can also be used to load the ship or board it. -Medical Bays: Being a mobile base this ship has two full sized hospitals. One at either end of the ship. These can care for anything and contain not only a fully trained staff but also a sarcofagi at either one. -Hydroponic Bays: Two large hydroponic bays are located on the top of the craft. If needed these can provide food for the entire crew and passenger list. -Guardian A.I. Hub: A computer core for the Guardian system is built into the frame of this ship. This is one of the secondary hubs for the entire network and be used as the main station in case of emergancy. -Wraith Jamming Array: Built into the sensor array's these systems prevent enemy beaming of weapons or people through tthe gaps left by the sectioned shielding systems. -Energy system/Anti-Matter refill device: This mini-gate is connected to a Helios station that will feed anti-matter to refill the storage tanks as well as feeding the energy firect from a star if needed. Technical specifications Length: 11,000 meters Width: 5,000 meters Height/depth: 4,000 meters Crew Size: 800 - 2,500 Personal allowance: 300,000 -All militia and jaffa on board now will wear the X-01 armor -All militia and jaffa on board will now operate using the R-03 Assault Weapon.